dresdenindresdenfandomcom-20200214-history
Else Hartmann
Character: Else "Elbe" Hartmann Player: Daemonfey Template: Sorcerer Musts: Evocation/Thaumaturgy Skills: Great (+4): Lore, Discipline Good (+3): Stealth, Athletics Fair (+2): Endurance, Conviction, Deceit Average (+1): Burglary, Rapport, Presence, Investigation, Alertness Powers: Evocation (Air, Water Power+1, Spirit) -3 Thaumaturgy (Craftin Strenght) Wizard's Constituition 0 Focus Slots: 2 Runed Cigarette holder: Evocation (Water power) Germanic Lore Charms: Thaumaturgy (Crafting Strenght) Enchantment Slots: 2 Scarf ot Entropy: 3 uses per session, 6 shifts Potion Slots: 2 Aqua Regia, 6 shifts High Concept Aspect: Suffragette Wizard-In-Training Trouble Aspect: My Master Is Alive! Phase I Events: *Austrian girl raised by her father; *Father was drafted, sent to her mysterious grandfather in Saxony - Klaus the Toymaker; *Klaus didn't pay attention to the girl, and she soon became a wild teenager, running with the boys, getting in trouble and taking names; *She even got a job disguised as a newsie, but when they tried to form an union someone told her boss "Elbert" was a girl and she got the boot; *She didn't give up and later openly joined an ammunition factory, helping the war effort; *After some freak accidents in the factory, Klaus finally noticed her descendant aptitude to magic. Elbe had quite the temper, but she was a quick learner of the slow stuff... *In 1917 Elbe started working in pharmaceutic industry. Phase I Aspect: What Lurks In Dresden Phase II Events: * Elbe is a suffragist, and also getting in trouble for it; * Even relieved at the end of the war, Elbe was finding that most women abandoned the factories to return home, veterans taking their places; * She struggles to keep hers, even under pressure to leave the job for a man; * She swore to stand her ground. She would endure and get the respect - and paycheck - she deverses. Phase II Aspect: No Man Can Tell Me What To Do! Phase III Events: "Empty Night" * Klaus dissapears in the night of 30th April in a very strange way. No divination can find him; * Elbe tries to discover what happened on her own; * Warden Justin DuMorne tries to arrest Elbe and take over the Workshop; * Elbe has to survive the night, being persecuted by powerful constructs and the Warden. Aspect: Always Trust Your Gut Guest Stars: Florian; Rabbi Phase IV Events: "True Tales of Occult Crime" After Tyrus was captured, Elbe was tasked by the White Council to free Tyrus. So as not to cause further stress with the mortals, Elbe was to act with subterfuge. With powerful thaumaturgy, amazing potion work and mundane stealth to bypass wards and thresholds, she freed Tyrus and replaced him with an ectoplasm simulacrum. Tyrus wasn't grateful, she didn't find the Warden's Sword, but all and all, it was a success. Aspect: "Underhand of the White Council" Phase V Events: ? Fellow suffragettes working at Tiwaz Industries report very unusual events. Claiming to act as legatary of Klaus, Elbe infiltrates and studies the valkyre and the G-men. As they fend off wave after wave, she lays many wards and traps, evening the odds. Satisfied, she leaves unnanounced. Aspect: "Subtility Is It's Own Power"